User blog:Blackendedsoul/Marines Defeated, Raftel Prediction Part 7
Smoker: “Looks like after today there won’t be any pirates left to catch!” Rayleigh: “Or should I say that no marines would be left to catch pirates.” Smoker: “Watch your place, White Blow!” He sent a cloud of dense smoke to Rayleigh. Rayleigh kicked it away and drew his sword. He charged Smoker and slashed him; Smoker brought his jutte to block the attack but it was cut in half. “Oh I should have known that against a swordsman of your level that thing is not much.” Rayleigh: “Don’t flatter me; I am just an old man.” Smoker: “And you are also the Dark King, but as long as I am a marine and you are wanted I will take you down. Thanks goes to that rubbery idiot, I had to train very hard to stay on his league and now with that strength, I will take down his trainer. Fate has brought this opportunity to me.” Rayleigh: “Maybe you should try to attack if you want to beat me, for your information I am immune to words.” Smoker: “Oh I will attack, don’t you worry, White Launcher! And Smoke Bomb!” He launched at Rayleigh and as his jutte was cut he used his fist. Rayleigh blocked with his sword but then Smoker exploded his own arm into smoke, forming a cloud and cutting off Rayleigh’s vision. He then reformed behind Rayleigh and tried to kick his head only to have his blow blocked by Rayleigh’s hand. Smoker: “I see your haki is really great, you never saw it but blocked it perfectly. No matter, White Spark!” Rayleigh spun with his sword and got out of the attack. “Oh I really don’t want to fight in this old age,” he said, panting a little. Smoker reformed himself charged, “Haaaaa!” Meanwhile: Garp was high in the air trying to get away from Akainu, but Akainu caught onto him. They both started to fall while punching and kicking each other. When they landed, both of them were badly injured, Garp had dealt multiple highly haki imbued strikes while Akainu managed to burn Garp’s hands and right side of the chest badly. Akainu: “Looks like I am a too bit much for you old man. I will give you credit though. I have never been pushed this far except for the battle with Whitebeard.” Garp: “If only I was younger, you would have understood what real strength is, no matter I will still take you down. Ghaaa!” He sprung at Akainu and punched him in the face, making blood trickle out from his cheek. Akainu replied with a lava kick to Garp’s midsection, burning his suit scorching his belly. Garp: “Death Flurry! He hurdled up punching Akianu on the chin then spinning and elbowing the back of Akianu’s head followed by hitting his chest with a knee which sent the admiral flying. “Now you die Sakazuki! This is a technique which only Roger had survived! God Hand!” He pounced at Akainu with his fist drawn back and punched so hard and fast that his fist became red hot from the friction in air and started looking like a comet. Akainu got his composer back in the air and in desperation came back at Garp, “Meito!” He used the same attack he used to burn off Whitebeard’s face. The two now similar looking attacks of epic proportions collided with each other and sent a sonic boom, the whole shook shook from the sheer force behind the blows and then both of them fall from the sky. Garp stood up and took a step, “I have done it, Ace I have avenged you!” He fall face down and passed out. Akainu on the other hand stood up with much less difficulty! “Huh, old fool! Enjoy your ignorance while you are unconscious, it will be long though because I am going to kill you now!” He started walking to Garp’s prone body, just after he had taken three steps he suddenly fall over and stopped moving. Bogart: “Looks like both of them are out!” Nearby: Coby: “Luffy-san I know how close you are in achieving your dream and how much it means to you but as a marine I have no other choice but to take you down!” Luffy: “Bring it on!” Coby: “Soru!” He ran to Luffy in amazing speed but when he punched Luffy easily blocked it. Luffy: “You have to do better than that, Gomu Gomu no Pistol! Muchi! Kane! He attacked Coby continuously and sent him flying.” Coby got up with some difficulty, “I expected no less from you Luffy-san, but this time I will beat you! Luffy: “We will see about that! Gomu Gomu no Hono!” Coby jumped back to avoid the attack, “ok Luffy-san, this is the first time I am showing it out of training ground, consider yourself honoured!” He started to change, he grew much larger, about as big as Whitebeard was and grew a tail, his face changed into that of a Monkey, and golden hair grew all over his body. Luffy: “So you ate a devil fruit?” Coby: “Not just any fruit, I ate a mythical zaon devil fruit, the Saru Saru no mi model Honuman!” Luffy: “Shishishi, you really are a big monkey you know!” Coby: “You are one to talk with your name being Monkey! Mountain Crasher!” He punched at Luffy, the blow looked much like Sengoku’s Buddha palm causing a shock wave. Luffy: “Gear Third, Busoshoku haki, Gomu Gomu no Shock Absorver!” Coby: “That won’t save you!” He started to grow bigger (In the legend Honuman could change his size and grow bigger). Luffy: “Scary, Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!” He performed the attack he used to send the Kraken flying. The powerful shot hit Coby in the chest. Coby took some damage but managed to shrug it off. By now war had broken out in the entire beach. Kuja pirates were fighting marine soldiers, Douma and Momonga were battling with their swords, and so were Mcguy and Doberman. Whitey Bay was also holding her own against Hina. Hancock Kicked at another pacifista but this time the cyborg blocked the blow and sent a laser shot at her, she dodged. Sentomaru: “We had Vegapunk reprogram the pacifista units to allow them to attack anyone other than marines with a rank higher than captain if self-defense is needed; and as for you Hancock, they can attack you at any time because you have already shown in the war against Whitebeard that you have a tendency to fight them.” Sanji: “You shitty tin cans! Don’t even dare to attack a lady as beautiful as the pirate empress! Diable Jambe, Flambage Shot!” He kicked away a pacifista that were about to shoot a laser. Franky: “Ok you cyborgs wanna check out a much more supaah mode?” Here I am all yours. Nami: “Thunder lance tempo!” She knocked out several marines. Jango: “Hey babe don’t forget me, and remember I am a lot stronger now!” He threw one of his disks at Nami! Nami: “Why do I always have to fight weirdoes!” Fullbody: “Oh Soul King! I am your number one fan! Please give me an autograph!” Brook: “Of course but can you bring me a girl who will let me see her panties? Yohohohohoho!” Fullbody: “Yeah sure, oh wait a minute, you are a pirate! Surrender or die! ” Brook: „Yohohohoh! Me die? Yohohohohoho, I am already dead, yohohohohoho this is so funny my belly is aching, oh, but I don’t have a belly. Yohohohoho…” Sanji: “Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaaan, Liana-swaaan, I will protect you!” He kicked a random marine soldier away, then dodged a laser fired by a pacifista and attacked it. “Mutton Shoot!” He kicked the pacifista and broke its neck. “These tin cans sure are shitty!” He then looked at Liana who was beating up a couple of marines with the staff of her spear, “Oh Liana-swaaan is so cute when she fights, melorine melorine!” Zoro: “Aho! Love cook!” He said while slashing his swords to make short work of marines who dared to approach him. Sanji: “Nanda?! You want to start a fight Marimo? Well bring it on! With this legs I will make your face like that Monkey Luffy is fighting. : Zoro: “And I will cut you into fine pieces so that you can cook them!” Sanji: “Eh! How can I cook if I am cut? You really are and idiot!” Zoro: “Shut up and prove it!” “You don’t need to fight your own teammate; your hands are full with me Roronoa Zoro!” A man wielding two kukris and sporting an odd looking sunglass shouted! Zoro: “Who the hell are you?” Helmeppo: “Please don’t say you don’t remember me!” Zoro: “Sorry I don’t!” Helmeppo: “I am the man who would have killed you if not for Straw Hat!” Zoro: “You kill me? You must have been dreaming.” Helmeppo: “Well I am Helmeppo and I was not dreaming, anyways now you are going down!” He charged with both his kukris and clashed with Zoro’s swords. Luffy: “You sure have gotten tougher Coby and you seem to have mastered kenbunshuko haki too! At this rate you really will become an admiral!” Coby: “Thanks for noticing Luffy-san, in fact I am already a rear admiral, and if I can capture you or Blackbeard, they will promote me into vice admiral.” While talking, he and Luffy were exchanging blows. Coby was now as big as a giant and Luffy was using gear third. “Devine Hammer!” Coby hit Luffy with the clenched side of his fist. Luffy: “Gomu Gomu no Giganto Fusen!” But his balloon form was not strong enough to hold against the earth shattering blow. “Oh that hurts!” Coby catches Luffy with both hands, “Mega Jump!” (In the legend Honuman jumped across a channel) He jumped way high, almost as high as the clouds while holding Luffy and then started to come down at a tremendous speed. “You might be rubber but even rubber won’t sustain this!” Luffy (When almost near ground): “Gear Second,Gomu Gomu no, busoshoku haki, Anti Tank!” He twisted both his hands and and threw them it looked like a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka modified into a corkscrew and with fists instead of open palms, also Luffy’s hands were made black by Haki much like the Elephant Gun. Coby had to let go of Luffy and was thrown back. He managed to stand up although with difficulty. Coby: “Time to end this, Devine Judgement!” He brought both his hands together and performed something like a double armed version of the Devine Hammer, just this time the force behind it was much much more. Luffy: “Gomu Gomu no Mortar!” He put haki into a punch on his right hand and then threw it way up and then turned it into a curve and suddenly made it big by blowing wind through the other hand and transferring that into the punch! It crossed over from Coby’s attack, and hit Coby in the face. “Shock Absorber!” Just after connecting Luffy brought the wind back into his body and used it to block Coby’s devastating blow. Although he was not completely unharmed after that, he managed to get back to his feet pretty soon. However Coby was knocked down, out cold. Zoro: “Huh you sure got tougher, I will give you that, and it’s amazing that I had to use my left eye to beat you! Don’t worry I used the back of my sword!” He turned back from a fallen Helmeppo and looked at the remaining pasifistas and marines. Nearly all of them were taken out by Hancock, Sanj,i Franky, Robin, Liana, Chopper, Ussopp and the Kuja pirates. Nami and Brook had also beaten Jango and Fullbody. Jinbe had defeated Sentomaru after a brutal fight. “Well let’s help them,” Robin said after using her “Clutch” on five more marines. Douma and Mcguy were still fighting the two Vice admirals but were on the verge of losing; Whitey Bay was locked up in a cage by Hina but among all the marines, only two more were standing other than those three. Tashigi was fighting Borgart although the man was reluctant about it. However one certain marine still was defiant. Smoker (Badly battered and beaten): “Well old man, I wanted you alive to take in and had been saving this move for Mugiwara but you live me no choice but to kill you!” Rayleigh (panting and somewhat injured): “Youngsters these days are so violent!” Smoker: “Say your prayers Dark King! Suffocating Innards Blower!” He precipitously shot a lot of smoke inside Rayleigh’s body through mouth and then motioned that to burst. Rayleigh seemed to give in, but at the last moment contracted his muscled and shouted, “haaaaaaa!” he sent out a loud cry and with that the smoke came out. Smoker: “How? That never fails!” Rayleigh (panting): “It took all the haki I could muster; I will give credit for that boy!” He then charged Smoker violently with his sword. Smoker: “Smokey Funeral!” He changed into a huge cloud of smoke and covered Rayleigh. Luffy: “No! Rayleigh ossan!” The smoke started to clear and there stood Rayleigh panting and carrying on his shoulder an unconscious smoker who had a nasty sword wound on his chest. He turned to Momonga and Doberman, “surrender and try to wake you leader up,” he pointed at the still unconscious Akainu, “then leave.” Momonga: “We are in no position to argue but mark my words, none of you will escape from justice.” Rayleigh: “That may be true but soon the definition of justice will change once and for all!” Well guys! That was part seven! I tried to make it as thorough with the fights as I could. However it is not possible to show every single detail. About the off screen fights like Zoro versus Helmeppo or JInbe and Sentomaru, it is because I did not want to write them. Some may ask why I did not give many new attacks to Akainu like I did with Smoker. My reason is: he fought against Whitebeard and I believe he used his entire arsenal in that fight; therefore he should not have many reserve techniques. Yes he had two years to improve but he was fairly old, not senile but old enough to reach his maximum during the war. As for Rayleigh not using names for his attacks, well he never did so against Kizaru in Sabaody; so I think that like Mihawk he does not name his attacks. Next time it will be Magellan and X Dake versus the man Drake was spying on (Blackbeard) followed by return and healing of the Blackbeard pirates and of course the beginning of the final battle between the Straw Hats and Blackbeard pirates. Hopefully I will be able to finish this prediction with nine parts (I wanted to do so with five). Anyways thanks for reading and please excuse mistakes. How was it? This is simply too good! This is good but there are room for improvements. This is moderate. It had been a pain to read it. Why do you bother to write this shit? Category:Blog posts